


Nakama Means

by MelodramaticCoffeeAddict



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship, and i'm not over it, it's been years, post enies lobby, raise your hand if you have been personally victimized by the water 7 fiasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict/pseuds/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict
Summary: “What the hell do you know about nakama!” Zoro roars. The weights drop to the ground. Sunny seems to tremble under their the pressure. “You sat and you bitched that Luffy abandoned Merry. Abandoned nakama. But you left us.”Usopp stares. Stumbles back a few steps. Zoro’s entire body heaves with enraged breaths. Sweat cascades down his skin. His hard eyes lock on Usopp. Months ago, Usopp might have trembled under the rage of the demon of the East Blue. Now, he can see this isn't Zoro angry. This is Zoro hurt.OrUsopp has a lot of explaining to do when he returns to the crew.





	Nakama Means

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular opinion, I'm still not over that no one ever addresses the fact that Usopp just abandons the crew. Nor that they never discuss the root of the main issue they lead to Usopp leaving the crew. And thus, this happened. Because when the unyielding loyalty that is Zoro finds himself abandoned by someone he trusted, there's no way he's just okay with it.

Something feels off on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Maybe Usopp just finds it so much different from Merry. The ship is far bigger. Everyone has their own bunk, as opposed to fighting over the hammocks and the couch. Other than the boat, nothing really seems to have changed.

Nami and Robin bask in the sun. Chopper plays tag with him and Luffy. Sanji flutters around the girls. Franky - their newest addition - spends most of his time in the workshop below deck. And Zoro spends most of his time in the crow’s nest with his weights.

Nothing is glaringly different. 

Yet, heavy air hangs over the Sunny.

Or, maybe it really is just Usopp. He’s still not sure how he feels about the blue haired cyborg below. But Franky did apologize. And helped save Robin. Usopp can't ask for much more. Or, it could be that he no longer knows where he fits on this ship.

The crew welcomed him back with smiles, hugs and tears. Luffy declared a feast, a celebration. The crew is together again. Where they belong. Sanji spares no expense. Everything Usopp could have ever imagined is cooked. He sits beside Nami and is surprised when Chopper abandons his normal spot beside Zoro to cuddle against Usopp’s side. 

If any of the others find it odd, none of them say it. Zoro doesn't so much as glance in Usopp’s direction. The swordsman grinned when Usopp appeared back. Called both him and Luffy idiot. But that was it. After, Zoro kept to himself.

Suspicion settles in Usopp’s stomach. Zoro is unusually quiet through the dinner. Especially for as much sake as he downs. Doesn't rise to Sanji’s bait and really only speaks twice, both times to Luffy, before he makes his exit. Sanji doesn't complain when Zoro snags an extra bottle of sake on the way by. 

“Is something wrong with Zoro?” Usopp asks after the swordsman disappears.

Chopper doesn't rush out after him or start to fret after the question. Most of the table fall quiet and glance nervously at each other. 

Fear settles in Usopp’s stomach. 

“Zoro’s sword died,” Luffy says. He looks somber.

Usopp blinks. “Died?”

“A man with the Rust Rust Fruit touched Yubashiri,” Sanji says. “The sword is ruined. Marimo isn't taking it well.”

“Oh.” Usopp frowns after Zoro. He doesn't tell them he knows that. That would require revealing his secret identity. But, it doesn't quite explain the mood shift. Zoro seemed happy as they left Water Seven. Now he seems, not grieving, something else. Stiff. Annoyed, maybe.

“Where are we off to next, navigator-san?” Robin asks, pulling everyone's attention from the missing swordsman.

Nami begins to inform them of the sailing plan but Usopp finds his eyes drawn to Luffy. The captain keeps glancing over his shoulder, toward the door. As if eager to go after Zoro. But he keeps himself in his chair. 

Something is going on. Something more than a “dead” sword.

  
  


The strange pattern continues. For the most part, no one notices the absent air about the swordsman. Or, they don't mention it. Though, Chopper doesn't nap with Zoro. Which is too odd to ignore. If something’s wrong with his nakama, Usopp wants to know. Needs to know. Deserves to know.

“Oh, Usopp!” Chopper looks surprised when Usopp pokes him head in the infirmary. “Do you feel ill?”

“No.” Usopp slips into the room and sits on the bed. “I wanted to talk.”

  
  


Chopper spills the beans and Usopp can't help but feel hurt bubbling through him again. Zoro didn't want him to come back. Zoro wanted to leave him in Water Seven. Unless Usopp begged. If Luffy went and asked Usopp - his nakama - to rejoin the crew, Zoro would leave the crew. 

Why? 

Usopp thought they were nakama. He’s never done to anything to hurt Zoro.

So why did the swordsman want him gone?

Usopp walks across the Sunny’s deck again. Sun beats down on the crew. Nami is sunbathing. Robin reads beside her. Sanji lingers in the kitchen, making snacks for the girls. Franky is still downstairs, tinkering away. Zoro sits against the rail beside Luffy, listening to the captain speak. The reason Zoro doesn’t want him clicks. 

It has never been a secret that Zoro loves Luffy. Only the captain seems oblivious to it. Zoro’s sun rises and sets on Luffy. 

And Usopp is Luffy’s best friend. 

Usopp is a potential threat. He may steal Luffy’s attention. 

So, if Zoro can get rid of Usopp, he’ll take the chance.

Hurt swells in Usopp’s chest. Along with betrayal he never imagined.

  
  


Usopp’s heart lightens a bit when he realizes both Chopper and Nami have been giving Zoro the cold shoulder on his behalf. It doesn’t register until he realizes that Chopper sits next to him at every meal and Nami ups Zoro’s debt every time the swordsman so much as sneezes. Luffy doesn’t stop the small jabs and Zoro does nothing to stand up for himself. Maybe the two agree with the small bits of punishment. 

It is surprising, however, when Usopp makes his way to the galley and freezes when he hears his name from inside. 

“Nami-san.” Usopp presses his ear against the door as Sanji sighs deeply. “Usopp is fine. He doesn’t even know. His feelings aren’t hurt. It’s time to let it go.”

“Since when do you stand up for Zoro, Sanji-kun?” Name snaps back. “He was completely out of line.”

A chair slides out. “Nami-san, I don’t mean to disagree with you. But, how would it have looked if Luffy had just walked up to Usopp and told him to forget everything?” 

“Like a good nakama!” Nami slams her hands down on the table.

“Or,” Sanji says softly. “Like anyone on the crew could speak and treat Luffy however they wanted.”

“None of us would never do that.”

“One of us already did.”

Usopp glares at the door. Stalks away from the gallery. Absolutely ridiculous. Luffy is the captain. Usopp follows him all over the world. Goes wherever he wants to go. And yet, Sanji thinks the same as Zoro. That  _ Usopp _ owes Luffy something. Not the other way around. 

He can’t let the anger show towards the captain, though. Luffy as been nothing but smiles and laughs since Usopp came back. 

Luffy is happy to have Usopp back. 

And that says a lot.

Usopp hopes.

  
  


Nami eases up on the debt increases, but doesn’t stop her sour mood all together. She’s short tempered with Sanji as well. Usopp hears her complaining to Robin as he passes their room one day. The archaeologist listens without interruptions or comments.

  
  


Luffy sends Usopp with Zoro of all people when they stop to investigate the rumor of a lost treasure. The sniper protests with earnest. He asks to go with Nami or Chopper. Luffy’s response is a sharp glare that screams “no” then glances at the swordsman.

“Zoro and Usopp will go that way. Be careful.”

“Hai, Sencho. Come on, Usopp.”

Usopp wants to disagree purely on principle. If Zoro doesn’t want Usopp around, how can Usopp trust Zoro to watch his back? But he trails after the swordsman anyway. Neither of them speak. Zoro isn’t much of a talker to begin with. So they trek on in silence. Which, Usopp admits may be a little strange. Normally, when Usopp isn’t rambling along, the swordsman stops to ask what’s wrong. Now, Zoro just shoves his way through the brush.

They make it quite a ways before Usopp finally decides to say something. “You’re not going to ask why I’m being so quiet?”

Zoro shoves a branch aside. It snaps under the harsh movement. “No.”

So, Zoro is still angry. For no damn reason.

Usopp storms after him. So much for nakama.

They trek on and on for hours. If it wasn’t for the fact that Usopp feels like he owes Nami and she wants this treasure, Usopp would have headed back ages ago. 

Zoro stops suddenly. Holds out an arm to stop Usopp. His other hand drops to his sword hilt and looks around. His body tenses. Something is wrong. Usopp opens his mouth to tell Zoro it’s time to turn back when the swordsman shoves Usopp to the ground.

Arrows shoot through the trees above them. Usopp scrambles upward, pulls his slingshot out as Zoro hacks arrows out of the sky. Blood spatters across Usopp’s face as one of the arrows sinks into Zoro’s side. 

Anger builds in Usopp’s chest. Whoever’s out there, they hurt Usopp’s nakama. 

He fires back. A thud and a cry of pain echoes from within. Zoro tears the arrow from his side and shoves Usopp back toward the ship without a word.

They make it back to Sunny before the others. Zoro leaves Usopp on deck without a word and climbs to the crow’s nest.

The others rush onto Sunny not long after and they take off. Chopper ushers Robin and Sanji down to the infirmary. By the time the doctor reemerges, Usopp’s forgotten about Zoro’s wound.

  
  


“Will someone please go get the shitty marimo for dinner?” Sanji snaps as they sit around the table.

“Zoro isn’t hungry,” Luffy says firmly as he settles into his seat. 

“He has to eat.” Sanji begins to rise from his seat.

Luffy slams both hands onto the table. “Zoro. Isn’t. Hungry.” 

The captain’s voice leaves no room for argument. Sanji sinks back into his seat. Silence rules the room. Chopper’s ears lay flat against his head and Nami shrinks back a little in her seat. Luffy lets a breath out of his nose and looks at Usopp. 

“Usopp needs to go talk to Zoro,” Luffy says firmly. 

Usopp blinks back. “What?”

“Usopp. Needs to. Talk to Zoro.” Luffy repeats. His voice leaves no room for question or argument. He turns his glare to Nami and Chopper. “If Nami and Chopper have a problem, they need to talk to Zoro too.”

He leaves without a bite of food, to sit on Sunny’s head. Awkward tension hangs in the air. Eventually, the silence is broken by the flick of Sanji’s lighter. The cook stands and walks over to the stove. 

“Out with it, shithead,” he says to Usopp. 

“Why do you assume it’s my fault?” Usopp snaps. “Why is everything  _ my _ fault on this crew?”

“Watch it, Usopp,” Sanji snarls. “I didn’t say anything was your fault. I asked what your problem is.”

Usopp glares back at him. “It’s not my problem. I’m not the one trying to keep crew members from coming back!”

Sanji inhales his cigarette loudly before he turns to Chopper. Smoke leaks from his nose and mouth. Like an angry dragon. “Chopper.”

The little doctor looks up. “Usopp deserved to know.”

Teeth clenched, the cook turns away. The rest of the crew remains quiet.

“If you want to be mad, fine,” Sanji finally says. “But, don’t you think you should hear Zoro out about it?”

“Why should I?” 

Usopp did nothing to Zoro. The only one who should be mad at Usopp is Luffy. And Luffy forgave Usopp ages ago.

“Because, sniper-san,” Robin pipes up. “I think you may find our swordsman has a lot to say on the matter.”

  
  


Usopp puts off talking to Zoro for several days. Eventually, it’s Nami who pushes him toward the ladder to the crow’s nest. 

“Maybe Sanji-kun’s right,” she says softly. “It might be time to hear him out, Usopp.”

Unsurprisingly, Zoro is lifting weights when Usopp clambers up into the room. Sweat rolls down every inch of bare skin. A makeshift bandage is wrapped around the spot that the arrow had hit. He didn’t go to Chopper for treatment.

Usopp isn’t sure what to say. The swordsman shakes with each rise and fall of the weight. He pants harder than Usopp has ever heard. None of Zoro’s workouts have ever left him this exhausted.

“What. Usopp?” Zoro growls out.

“Luffy said we need to talk.” No point in lying. 

“About. What?” 

Usopp should pause. Should chose his words carefully. But, he blurts out the first thing that pops into his mind. “You didn’t want me back on the crew.”

Zoro lets out another annoyed growl. “Never. Said. That.”

The trembling in Zoro’s limbs grows worse. Confusion fills Usopp. It's rare for Zoro to lie. The swordsman has always been blunt, honest to a fault. If he really didn't want Usopp back, he'd say something. But, Chopper wouldn't lie. So, what in the hell is going on?

“Chopper and Nami think you did.” It's the best defense Usopp has.

Zoro hums between each lift of his massive weight but has no more to say on the matter. Nerves twist to anger as Usopp watches the swordsman ignore him. 

“Oi!” he shouts. “I deserve an answer! You told Luffy not to come get me. You said you'd leave the crew if I came back. What gives you the right?”

Every muscle in Zoro’s body tightens but his eyes remain on his weights.

The gnawing hurt turns to unshakeable rage. “I thought we were nakama. But I guess I was wrong.”

“What the hell do you know about nakama!” Zoro roars. The weights drop to the ground. Sunny seems to tremble under their the pressure. “You sat and you bitched that Luffy abandoned Merry. Abandoned nakama. But  _ you  _ left  _ us _ .”

Usopp stares. Stumbles back a few steps. Zoro’s entire body heaves with enraged breaths. Sweat cascades down his skin. His hard eyes lock on Usopp. Months ago, Usopp might have trembled under the rage of the demon of the East Blue. Now, he can see this isn't Zoro angry. This is Zoro hurt.

“You were sad about Merry, boo fucking hoo. Do you think the rest of us weren't upset? You think we’re that heartless? Forcing Merry on would have been a cruel dishonor to nakama. But you wouldn't fucking know that.” Red catches Usopp’s eye as the swordsman rants. Blood beginning to sneak through the confines of the bandage. “You think you were justified because you were angry at Luffy? Luffy isn't the only one you left! Luffy isn't the only one you hurt. So, don't you stand there and preach to me about nakama.” Anger - no hurt. Hurt trembles through Zoro’s body. 

Words stick to Usopp’s throat. This isn't the conversation Usopp expected to have. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his nakama. Even angry at Luffy, it'd pained him to fight the captain. He waited years for nakama. Years to have nakama to be afraid of losing. He didn't want to be left behind. It was easier to leave them before they left him.

“I wasn't leaving you,” Usopp mumbles. 

“You did,” Zoro growls. “You left all of us. Why? Because you felt bad? You think you're the only person on this crew that feels useless sometimes? You're not.”

Zoro, feel useless? How? The swordsman is nothing if not the most useful crewmate Luffy has. Zoro’s chest heaves, face scrunched in pain, hand moves to the wound at his side.

“We didn't abandon you, Usopp. You abandoned us. And then you waltzed back in here like we should just forget it. Forget that Chopper cried for days. Forget that Nami kept turning to talk to you. Forget that the cook cooked your favorite fucking meal twice by accident.”

Usopp opens his mouth to argue. But the words die quickly. Because Zoro isn't wrong. Usopp expected everyone to accept him back because Luffy had. He never expected them to be this hurt.

“I wasn't mad at you,” Usopp offers. What else can he say? He can't take it back. “I wasn't leaving you.”

“You did.” Zoro’s eyes don't soften.

“I'm sorry.”

“You're sorry I'm pissed. You're not sorry you did it.”

“Zoro-” 

“Go away, Usopp.” Zoro’s body trembled.

“I-” 

“Go. Away.”

Zoro turns back to his weights. Ignores the red seeping through his bandage. 

“I'm sorry,” Usopp whispers again.

He backs out of the crow’s nest. Six pairs of eyes lock on him as he steps onto the deck. None of them speak as he glances over at Chopper. The small doctor’s ears lay flat against his head, eyes wide and watery.

“Zoro’s bleeding,” Usopp tells him.

Chopper squeaks and rushes up the ladder. Usopp disappears below deck. He needs to think.

  
  


“Usopp?” Nami stands in the doorway to the men’s bunk room. “It's dinner time.”

“Yosh.” Usopp doesn't move from his spot. After hours of thinking, he still doesn't know what to say. 

“Usopp,” Nami presses gently. “You're not moving.”

Usopp moans and falls back into his bed. “I can't.”

“Can't what?” The patience begins to drain from Nami’s voice.

“I can't fix it.” Looking up, he finds Nami raising an eyebrow in a silent question. “I hurt Zoro’s feelings.”

“Hai.”

“And now he'll never forgive me.”

“Don't be dramatic, Usopp. He forgave me and Chopper. He'll forgive you too.”

“He said I abandoned him.”

“You did.”

Usopp groans again. “I wasn't leaving you guys. I was leaving Luffy.”

“It's the same thing, Usopp,” Nami says. “Leaving Luffy is leaving us. Tell him you're sorry.”

“I did. He said I was lying.”

“Are you?”

“Eh?”

“Are you really sorry? Sorry that you left us?”

“Of course I am.”

Nami smiles weakly. “Then he'll forgive you. Just, give him time, Usopp.”

  
  


Usopp gives it two days before he tries to talk to Zoro again. The swordsman has been banned from training. To everyone's surprise, Zoro doesn't argue. In fact, he seems almost happy to hear Chopper lecturing and fretting about. The bandages actually last an entire day before he rips them off and grumbles about not being allowed to train. 

The rest of the crew are spread out. Only Zoro sits on deck, eyes wandering open when Usopp saunters up. They stare at each other. Not an inch of malice in either glare.

“What do you want me to do?” Usopp asks.

Zoro raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“I never wanted to hurt you guys. I know I was selfish and I'm sorry. I want to fix it, but I don’t know how. So tell me what you want me to do.”

“Nothing.” Zoro’s voice stays even. 

Usopp’s heart plummets. 

“You don't just say something and  _ fix _ this, Usopp. Trust is earned. Not given because of a sorry.” Zoro observes him for a long minute. “I don't forgive you. One day I might. Now, is a different story. But you're still nakama.” Finally,  _ finally _ , dark eyes soften for Usopp. “And nakama means you don't get left behind. But, if you do this again-”

“I won't,” Usopp says quickly. “You guys are my family, this is where I belong.”

Zoro nods. “Yosh. Remember that, the next time you doubt your place.”

Both Zoro’s eyes close again. Conversation finished. Except it's not. Usopp can't stop the gnawing question circling through his mind. He sits beside Zoro, eyes on the horizon.

“Oi, Zoro.”

A soft hum is his response.

“What you said, the other day.” Usopp swallows hard. “You feel useless?”

For a moment, the swordsman doesn't speak. His eyes open again, focused on the skies above. “Hai. Sometimes.”

“How?” 

Strong. Brave. Loyal. How can someone like that ever feel useless?

“I'm only good for fighting.”

Usopp stares at him. 

Zoro frowns up at the sky. “I can't navigate. Doctor. Cook. I don't have the patience to fish. I can't fix things. I'm not that smart. When we’re not fighting, I'm not good for anything.”

“That's not true.” Usopp’s voice shoots up a bit. 

Anger flares in his chest. Zoro is far from useless. The swordsman might not be able to cook or doctor, might get lost all of the time, but he makes Usopp feel safe. He never worries with Zoro by his side. A silent protector, guardian that watches the crew. So far from useless.

Amusement sparkles in Zoro’s eyes as they turn to Usopp. “I could say the same.”

“Eh?”

Zoro leans his head against the Sunny’s boards. “The only person on this crew that thinks you're useless, is you. We all feel a little useless, Usopp. Or like we’re not as good. Like, like one day, Luffy will realize it and leave us behind. But, I never once thought about leaving you behind. Or Nami. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Hell, even the cook. The only one who thinks you're useless is you, baka. Nakama means you're always useful. Always wanted.”

“Even if I'm a coward?”

Zoro snorts. “Being open with your fear and being a coward are two different things. You're always there when we need you, no matter how scared you are. That's what counts.”

Usopp draws his knees to his chest and stares out at the sea. Silence settles over them. Peace returns to the Sunny. Lingering anxiety begins to fade from Usopp’s chest.

“Oi, Zoro,” he says after a moment.

Zoro hums.

“I don't think you're useless. Even when we’re not fighting.”

Zoro snorts, a sort of sad amusement in his eyes. “Go check on Chopper,” the swordsman advises. “He's fishing. And last time no one was with him, he almost drowned.”

So they've finally reached Zoro’s emotional quota for the day. Hell, maybe for the entire week. Usopp nods, knocking his knee against Zoro’s and stands to find their doctor.

“Oi, Usopp.” 

He stops at the call. Turns to look at the first mate again.

A small smile graces Zoro’s face. “Welcome home.”


End file.
